


Lovesick

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Realization, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Elli arrives at the clinic for her shift, only to discover the Doctor panicking over medical journals. He's contracted some strange symptoms recently, but can he find the mysterious cause?A pure fluff piece for the dense doctor and the gentle nurse~
Relationships: Elli/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 10





	Lovesick

Elli opened the door to the clinic, trying to catch her breath from the run from her house. "Doctor! Sorry I'm late, I oversle-"

"ELLI." Trent exclaimed, rushing over to her side, grabbing her arms. "THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY."

Elli stared into the doctor's reddened, sleep-deprived face, his hair and clothes a tattered mess. His hands gripped her tightly. "Wh-what is it, Doctor?"

"I'm afraid I've caught a terrible disease." He confessed, slumping to the ground.

"A disease?" Elli gripped his hands, her face pale. "Are you sure?"

Trent nodded solemnly. "I started having weird symptoms since last night, but I can't find anything about it in the medical journals." He explained, pointing back at the massive pile of scattered books. "I thought they might subside, but they're getting stronger... I might die, Elli..."

Elli took a deep breath, trying to steady herself out. "Let's not panic, I'm sure we'll be able to figure this out." She assured, guiding him back to his desk. "I'm sure you just having been able to make a diagnosis since you haven't had enough sleep. Now, what are your symptoms?"

"Insomnia, heart palpitations, possibly arrhythmia, difficulty concentrating, lack of appetite, and slight nausea." He replied weakly.

"Hm..." Elli hummed to herself. "Is it possible food poisoning? That would explain the nausea and the insomnia, with the other symptoms coming from lack of sleep and stress." 

"I don't think so," Trent declined. "The only thing I had to eat yesterday was the lunch you brought me. And since we both had the same thing at the same time, food poisoning means you'd have to be sick too."

"That's true. Maybe it's low blood sugar?" Elli offered. "But that wouldn't explain the insomnia..."

"I thought it might be that, so I drank some orange juice." Trent shook his head. "No changes to my condition."

"Maybe it is just stress... Has something been bothering you, Doctor?" Elli checked.

"Nothing I can think of..." He sighed, laying his head down on the desk. "Except for the fact I'm a failure as a physician for not being able to figure this out."

"Don't say that, you're a wonderful doctor." Elli comforted, placing her hand on his back. "You've helped my grandmother so much and everything I've learned about medicine, I've learned from you. Now let's go over this again. I know we can solve this." 

Trent looked up at her, nodding obediently. "You said you were having heart problems, could you describe that in more detail?" 

He sighed, sitting back up. "It's strange, there's no pain, but my heart feels like it's racing. Almost... fluttering." He explained. "And just recently, my chest has started to feel tight..."

"It might be a cardiovascular issue..." Elli pondered. "What about your other symptoms?" 

"Well, I haven't had much drive to eat or sleep, I can't seem to keep my thoughts together, and my stomach feels knotted." The doctor recalled. 

Elli slowly paced the room, thinking over the pieces of information. "I think... I heard about similar symptoms recently..." She mumbled. 

"It might be a viral infection?" Trent suggested.

"No... I don't think I heard it from a patient..." Elli replied. She paused, trying to remember where she had heard about it. "...That's it!" She remembered, rushing to her desk. "I read about it in a book!"

"I told you I already went through all the medical journals, there's nothing like this in them." He reminded her. Elli, undeterred, returned back with a small novel, _'A Court Affair'_ written on the front. 

"This isn't a medical journal, Doctor!" Elli explained, flipping through the pages. "It's a romance novel Marie lent me."

"I doubt that has any relevant medical information in it." Trent discouraged, crossing his arms.

"Just trust me!" Elli insisted. "Look, here it is!" She cleared her throat, reading from a passage. " _My thoughts have not known peace since I looked into her emerald eyes, food and sleep mean nothing to me now. My heart races to be with her, yet in her presence I can scarcely breathe, and my stomach twists in anxiety. Oh, how I love her so, and how her love has changed me._ " Elli paused, the doctor staring back at her in confusion. "Don't you see, Doctor? You're not sick, you're in love!"

Trent's face quickly flushed beet-red. "T-that's preposterous!" He stammered. "I haven't got time for such a silly thing!"

"It's not silly!" Elli protested. "Love is a beautiful, wonderful thing! Now we just have to figure out who it is... Do you have any ideas?"

Trent sat stunned for a moment. Elli rarely raised her voice at him. "N-no one comes to mind." He replied quietly. 

"Well... you said you noticed the symptoms yesterday, did something out of the ordinary happen?" Elli asked. 

"Nothing I can remember." He sighed. "Last night we stayed late to sort through some old files, so I walked you home. It was cold, so I lent you my jacket. Then you thanked me and smiled and that's when my-" He stopped mid-sentence, the answer now clear in his head. He looked up at Elli, and judging by her flushed face, she had just come to the same conclusion.

"Doctor... Are you in love with m-" Elli began to mumble.

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Trent exclaimed, jolting out of his seat in feigned relief. "I'm suddenly feeling much better! Looks like it was nothing after all!" He began to guide Elli out of his office. 

"Wait, can we talk about this-" Elli tried to say. He ignored her, leading her out, closing the curtain between them.

"Sorry for all the trouble!" He apologized, his tone shrill and forced. "Why don't you go take the day off for today? Since I kept you late last night as well." 

"But, Doctor, I..." Elli pleaded. 

"I just... need some time alone right now." He insisted, his voice now sincere. 

"Alright..." Elli yielded. "I'll come back to check on you later." 

"...Thanks, Elli." He replied quietly. Elli sighed, going to put the novel back in her desk drawer. She noticed her own heart was racing, and her stomach was beginning to twist up. It seemed like the doctor's condition had become contagious, and she had already caught it herself. 


End file.
